theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitty Softpaws
Kitty Softpaws is the deuteragonist in Puss in Boots. She is Puss' love interest and his girlfriend and female counterpart. She is voiced by Salma Hayek and like Puss, she speaks with a Spanish accent. She is not seen in the Adventures of Puss in Boots because the series takes place before the events of Puss in Boots. Description Kitty is a beautiful black tuxedo cat. She has a white chest, whiskers, muzzle, tail-tip, eyebrows and white paws. Her eyes are bright, deep blue. She wears a brown belt in which she carries a short dagger/sword, along with dark brown boots. Her fur is very thick and smooth. She has no claws on her paws because she was declawed by her former owners. she has a similar appearance to El Guante Blanco Personality Cool and sleek, Kitty knows how to be alluring without ever being a damsel in distress. She can be impatient but never falters under pressure. At first, she cared only about stealing the golden eggs, but that changes when she meets Puss. She is incredibly sneaky, suave and alluring to all, especially to Puss. She can be sweet when she wants to, but dangerous at times. It was noted she is called Soft-paws because she can steal things away from people without their ever noticing. She proves this by frequently stealing Puss's hat, bag of money, and boots, just to tease him. When she and Puss are riding on the wagon, she reveals she doesn't have any claws. Appearances Shrek 2 At the end of Shrek 2 when the characters sing Livin' la Vida Loca, a black cat can be seen when Puss has his solo in the beginning, though it is not confirmed that it was Kitty Softpaws. Puss in Boots In Humpty's scheme to use Puss, Humpty calls upon Kitty for her talent and manipulation. On the night, Puss tries to rob Jack and Jill, Kitty (in a mask) seems to be after the beans too. Things don't work well and they end up in a cat club. It's dance night so instead of just boxing the two cats duke it out with dance. Puss is impressed by the stranger but after slipping milk on his boots they begin a sword fight. Kitty was about to win when Puss whacks her with a guitar. She takes off the masks and a stunned Puss realised she's a female. Puss gets infatuated with this kindred spirit but is furious to see her in alliance with his ex-best friend, Humpty. Kitty charms Puss into helping her steal the golden eggs, but as he explains his history with Humpty, she falls asleep. Eventually, Puss is convinced to help them steal the eggs, for the sake of San Ricardo and Imelda (the human woman who adopted him as a kitten). During the adventure, she and Puss became friends. She explains the sad story of how her previous owners declawed her; Puss comforts her with the knowledge that cat people are crazy. After stealing the golden egg laying gander, she and Puss enjoy a dance. Puss and Kitty were about to kiss when Humpty pulls Kitty away from Puss and Humpty warns Kitty not to get too close. The next morning, Puss awakes with everyone gone, thinking Jack and Jill have kidnapped his friends. Puss travels to his hometown to find Humpty and the evil duo celebrating their swindle. Puss is thrown in jail for his old crime while Kitty watches sadly, realizing that she has fallen in love with Puss. When Puss finds out from old Jack of the bean stalk tale tells that the Mother goose will destroy the town, he attempts to escape with his big eyes but fails, just as Kitty knocked out the guard. She gives him his sword, belt, boots and hat which were taken by the guard. Kitty admits that she loves him, which makes him happy, but doesn't make them even. As they escaped Kitty's boot was grabbed by a guard, she let guards grab her and fights with them, so Puss could escape. Kitty fought guards and escaped, this makes them even. In the end, the town loves Puss again but he's still wanted by the law. As he leaves, Kitty is by his side matching his moves to her. He promises they will meet again, and Kitty replies sooner than you think, then she shows she's stolen his boots again and takes off after she blows him a kiss. She then becomes Puss's girlfriend after she and Puss dance then kiss. Dulcinea is known to be a friend to Puss in the timeline of the Adventures of Puss in Boots, not till the last episode do they come any closer but it would of not lasted because the The Adventures of Puss in Boots timeline was set before the movie. Gallery Puss_in_boots_kitty_softpaws.jpg Puss-in-boots-kitty-wears-puss'-hat-2011.jpg SoftpawsTransparent.png Puss-and-Kitty-Kiss-puss-in-boots-29532557-410-312.jpg Kittysmask.jpg Puss and Kitty.jpg|Puss and Kitty Category:Female Characters Category:Puss in Boots Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters